<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over The Hill, Into The Valley by Docdetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832309">Over The Hill, Into The Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docdetective/pseuds/Docdetective'>Docdetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Angst, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Past Abuse by Snoke, Slow Burn, Smut, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben is a loner, kylo is actually ben, there will be smut i promise, virgin ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docdetective/pseuds/Docdetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben escaped to live in the Scottish highlands after abuse by Snoke and rejection from his parents. Rey is a college student that looses her horse and goes to find it, but finds Ben instead and things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finnrose - Relationship, Rey/Ben - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic ever!! There are probably tense changes in there, please don’t pay any attention to those, or you can call them out and I’ll fix them.</p><p>Shorter first chapter, the next ones with be longer!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy. This is my first fic and I had a lot of fun writing it! It was inspired by a certain photo of Adam Driver holding a goat! Shoutout to driveruniverse for not only introducing me to the world of fanfics but posting said photo on her Instagram.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey bursts out of the college front door ahead of her friends, Rose and Finn.</p><p>“Free!” She cries, twirling in the hallway.</p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Rose says, rolling her eyes.<br/>“There’s a reason you don’t have a boyfriend, you know.”</p><p>Rey sticks her nose in the air. “Well, they shouldn’t be so picky.”</p><p>Rose sighs and gives up. They had been through this before.</p><p>“So, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?” Finn turns to Rey.</p><p>“I’m going out to ride Chewie and I’d like to make it a nice long ride, it’s been weeks since I rode him last.”</p><p>Chewie is her horse, her one true extravagance. Thankfully, she only had to pay for his grain and vet bills because an older lady she knew was happy to have him live on her old horse farm to keep the grass down. Rey justifies his expenses by saying he acts as her psychologist, which Rose and Finn do NOT understand.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Rey asks in return.</p><p>Rose smiles up at Finn. “Having a movie and dinner date.”</p><p>“That’s nice. Have fun.” Rey watches as Finn reaches out to take Rose’s hand as they walk away.</p><p>Even though she denies it to her friends, Rey IS lonely. She needs someone to trust with all of her being. But she has to connect with someone emotionally before she feels like she could move forward in the relationship, and that’s hard to find. She isn’s a fuck-on-the-first-date type of girl, and that’s all of her date’s have ever wanted.</p><p>Plus, none of the guys she had been with had never taken her feelings and emotional scars into consideration. And that made her dream of getting married seem farther and farther away with each passing year.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Rey hops on the bus that will take her to closest to the farm.</p><p>On the way, Rey’s phone rings. That was a rare occurrence, considering she had only about ten numbers in her contacts.</p><p>“Rey, dear, are you coming to ride today?” Rey hears the elderly, but strong voice in her ear. It was Leia Organa, a retired parliament member and the owner of the property Chewie lives on.</p><p>“Yes, I’m on my way now.” Rey knows better than to ask the old lady why she had called. That’s a huge breach in etiquette, which Leia strongly believes in.</p><p>“Oh, good. You see, there’s a slight problem. When I went out to get Roxy for an afternoon hack, Chewie was nowhere to be seen.”</p><p>Rey felt like her stomach had been punched. There were hundreds of acres behind Leia’s fields, and mostly growing wild. It would be very difficult to track Chewie if he had gone in there, especially on foot. Leia only owned one other rideable horse, which was Roxy, her ex-hunting horse, but Leia never let anyone ride Roxy but herself.</p><p>“You can take Roxy. You’ll never find him if you go on foot.” Leia said, proving to the fact of how much she felt responsible for Chewie gone.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rey tells her sincerely. She had already been imagining heading over to the stable next door and begging a college classmate, Jannah, for the use of her horse.</p><p>“I’ll be there in about ten minutes. The bus is pulling up to my stop.”</p><p>Rey quickly jogs the last half mile to Leia’s house after getting off the bus. Luckily, she lives right at the end of town, so it isn’t a huge walk from the bus stop and there are unlimited fields to explore behind the house. When she jogs in the gate, panting, 10 minutes later, she finds Lucy holding a tacked up Roxy.<br/>“Thank you so much, Leia,” Rey says, giving her a quick hug. “I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>“I know.” Leia smiles at her. “Theres a trail of hoof prints at the far end of his pasture.”</p><p>“Okay.” Rey snaps on her helmet and mounts, nudging Roxy into a canter as she heads out of the main gate and around the side of the fields.</p><p>Once at the back of the paddock where Chewie lives, Rey looks closely at the ground, trying to spot hoof marks. Finally, around the other side, she sees dirt gauged out next the fence, then a faint but followable trail leading into the mountains. Thankfully, it had rained the night before, so Chewie hooves had left clear marks in the soft dirt.</p><p>Rey touched her heel into Roxy’s side and she jumped into a canter, following the trail into the moors. A half an hour later, Rey stops Roxy and lets her drink in a stream. Chewie’s hoof prints are pretty clear still, but Rey worries about if she can find him before dark. It’s still a few hours off, but she needs time to get home too, and she refuses to think about what would happen if she went back and how far Chewie could go if he was out the whole night.<br/>Rey nudged Roxy into a canter again and they followed the path with renewed determination. Thankfully, the ground was easy and without rocks, so they can keep a good pace.</p><p>If Rey wasn’t so worried, she would be glad for the long ride. The scenery is beautiful and they were heading towards a cluster of small hills with what looked like a small valley in the middle. Rey smiled. If Chewie was smart, that’s where he would have headed. She slows Roxy down to a walk once she reaches the first hills and turns up it. Once at the top, Rey is shocked by what the little valley holds. Small pastures, the largest with sheep and a smaller one with a cow, a chicken enclosure, and a three sided shed that had a very familiar brown shape in it. But even more interesting then the animals, the house. It’s small, made out of stone with a thatched roof, and probably is only big enough for a few rooms. Rey quickly dismounts and leads Roxy down the hill to the house.</p><p>Rey knocks on the door apprehensively. The whole set up looks like it belongs 100 years ago. Who knows who might live here? But nobody answers. Rey is stuck. She doesn’t want to just take Chewie, whoever lives here had obviously caught him and they wouldn’t know it was the owner who had taken him. But at the same time, Rey will be more then happy to get out of this strange valley and take Chewie back to his home as soon as possible. As she starts walking over to the pen where Chewie is calmly eating grass, Rey remembers she had a paper and pen in her purse. She can leave a note. She quickly grabs a halter and her purse out of Roxy’s saddlebags and ties her to the fence. Quickly she scribbles the short note.<br/>“Thanks for catching Chewie. You weren’t around so I took him home. Thanks again....”<br/>Rey knows it isn’t the best written note ever but she wants to get home before dark, and it looks like there’s a storm coming in. She quickly transfers Roxy’s tack to Chewie and mounts, pushing the gate open. She had decided to lead Roxy home since Chewie is bigger and isn’t as tired.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Rey jumped, on edge ever since she hadn’t found anyone in the house.</p><p>She turns, on the defense.. “This is my horse. I’ve been looking for him all day.”</p><p>Well, that isn’t exactly true, but at the sight of the stranger Rey loses all train of thought. First, it’s a guy, second, he wasn’t an old scary hermit like she had expected, third, he was shirtless, and FUCK he is ripped, and fourth, he has a sheep slung over his shoulders?</p><p>The dark haired-built-like-fridge stranger just jerked his chin towards her, as some form of agreement, Rey supposed.</p><p>“Well... I guess I’ll go now. There’s a storm building up.” She mutters, all attraction to him gone at the sight of his frown and fierce look.</p><p>He nods and turns to leave, down the path towards the other sheep.</p><p>Rey huffed. So much for good intentions. If he had been a little more friendly... she might’ve considered flirting her way into staying the night. But that look in his eye as doesn't look friendly.</p><p>She unpacks the raincoat and mounts Chewie. They won’t be making it home before dark, that’s for sure, and definitely not before it started raining. Hopefully this isn’t a thunderstorm, that was one thing Chewie hated. He was okay if he was snug in his stable, but if he was out in it he went bonkers.</p><p>She had just started up the path out of the valley when the first flash of light lit the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey have some interactions....Rey spends the night(not what you are thinking LOL)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! Comments, good or bad, mean the world to me. Also, spot the reference to an Adam Driver interview ;-)</p><p>** I know this isn't edited well. I'll fix it after I get my school assignment done. Just wanted to get it up.</p><p>*** Update! Got the texing conversation visual in there :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo watches as the beautiful girl rides her horse away from the pens and up to the path that leads from his valley. He suspected someone would come looking for the big brown horse, but this girl’s beauty has stunned him into his silent, gruff, and as his mother used to tell him, menacing, self. He saw how that had affected her, too. She had immediately closed herself off to him, her initial surprise and, dare he even think it, attraction to him instantly left her face, replaced with coldness.</p><p>It has always been like this. He had made some faux pas mistake and unintentionally offended girlfriends, friends, and even his family. That was why he liked his little valley. Animals don’t get offended, and he feels comfortable around them. He doesn’t have to put his polite, fake, mask on.</p><p>Kylo is still watching when the thunder rolled. The girl’s horse is frightened, he can see that. It’s<br/>
whipping around and rearing, despite the girl’s skills in trying to calm him and stay on.</p><p>The horse bolts, the girl clinging to his neck. The other horse, who is now loose, is seemingly unfazed by both the storm and the running horse, and starts grazing. Kylo heaves his giant shoulders in a sigh and takes off running towards the other horse, barely getting acquainted with it before jumping on it bareback and squeezing her into a gallop. Kylo can no longer see the brown horse, and it’s hoof prints were quickly filling with water and washing away, causing him to try to get more speed out of his mount.</p><p>After less than half a mile, he can no longer see the tracks. Looking around, he spots a small clump of trees to his right. Figuring that’s where the horse would want to go, seeking shelter, he heads in that direction. No more than a few feet into the trees, he spots the girl, laying in the mud, obviously unconscious, her horse nowhere to be seen. He quickly dismounts and hefts the girl out of the mud and onto the grey’s back, before mounting himself.</p><p>He keeps the horse at a walk on the way back, partially because he knows the horse is tired and partially because he doesn’t want to jostle the girl sitting limply in front of him.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they reach his farm. Kylo quickly lays the girl down on his sofa and leaves to untack and rub down the horse. After it is dry and fed, he returns to the house to find the girl sitting up in a chair near the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shivering. She glances up at him, and he detects apprehension or.. fear? In her eyes.</p><p>Kylo berates himself internally for not knowing what to say to make her feel more at ease. He figures she’s probably hungry and she’s obviously cold, so he heads to his tiny kitchen to make her some tea and soup. He leans against the counter while it’s cooking, and thinks about what he should do. It isn’t an option to turn her back out, even if she does have the other horse to ride, who is exhausted. On the other hand, he doesn’t feel comfortable sharing his home AT ALL, mostly because she’s gorgeous and he knows he’ll either be a blithering idiot or an angry idiot whenever he looks at her.<br/>
“Fuck.” He growls, slamming his hand on the counter. Why can’t he just act normal like all the other people he used to know. Instead, he has to stand here overthinking something he doesn’t really have a choice in, unless he wanted to be a heartless monster and throw her out.</p><p>Finally, he groans and ladles some soup into a bowl, holding it carefully so not to spill it, and turns to leave, only to jump back when he sees the girl standing in the doorway, dressed in his clothes.</p><p>“Shit!” Kylo cries out as he feels the hot soup splash onto his hand, burning him. He immediately puts the bowl on the counter and runs cold water over his hand.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Rey exclaims. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“No, I know that. I’m just not used to people in the house.” The excuse sounded lame even to him. But he couldn’t tell her the real reason was that he had been thinking about her, and to turn around and find her there...in his clothes... it had shocked him. But then again, everything about her shocks him. She is beautiful, yet tough, he could just stare into her her pretty brown eyes forever, and her body.... It doesn’t take much thought to imagine running his hands along, kissing his way down… ugh he needed to stop. He’s been looking at her for far too long to be considered polite.</p><p>But she had been examining him, too. And she liked what she saw. Big, broad shoulders, tall, over six feet for sure, long black hair to his shoulders. And my god it looks soft.</p><p>“I see you made yourself comfortable.” Kylo says,to distract himself, opening a cabinet to grab a towel.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry, I was cold.” Rey winced as she realized she had just apologized twice in less than a minute.</p><p>“No...It’s fine.” Kylo mumbled, trying not to look at her. But fuck, she looked hot in his clothes. He hadn’t thought that would have turned him on as much as it has.</p><p>Rey stands there for a few awkward seconds before grabbing a towel and helping wipe the spots off of the lower cabinets.</p><p>Kylo quickly finishes and refills the bowl before handing it to her and making another for himself.</p><p>Rey glances quickly upward at him, taking the bowl, and for a fleeting second he sees her face change... into... something.</p><p>“Thank you.” She says quietly.</p><p>Kylo nods and silently leads the way into the living/dining room.</p><p>“You can sit wherever.”</p><p>Rey promptly sits on his beanbag chair.</p><p>Kylo feels his face change. “Thats an interesting choice.”</p><p>Rey shrugs nonchalantly. “I like to be comfortable.”<br/>
Ah, that delightful accent. That’s one of the things he likes about living here, not that he gets out much, but still.</p><p>“Thank you for coming after me.” The girl sips her tea and visibly shivers, expelling the last of the chill from her body.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kylo feels like an idiot. It had been so long since he had talked to anybody, except for buying supplies a couple times a year. He blurts out, “What’s your name?”</p><p>The girl smiles this time, showing her beautiful teeth and dimples. “Rey.”</p><p>Kylo clears his throat. “Kylo.”</p><p>“Oh.” Rey peeks out the window. Not only has the rain gotten worse, it’s getting dark.<br/>
“Wel, thank you for the lovely dinner, but I really need to be going. Chewie is loose again and I need to get back.”</p><p>Kylo clears his throat, determined to be assertive. “You shouldn’t be put there in this weather. You’ll get sick, and besides, your grey horse is exhausted.”</p><p>Rey looks at him blankly. “But... someone is expecting me... plus Chewie is out there in the weather.”</p><p>“He’s probably heading home. Nothing like a good scare to chase the adventurous spirit out of him.”</p><p>Rey looks unhappy and as much as she wants to rebel against Kylo, she knows she doesn’t have a choice. Roxy is exhausted, it would be cruel to take her out again, especially at night and in such a storm.</p><p>“So... I can stay here?” Rey isn’t hot on the idea, even though Kylo was literally hot.</p><p>Kylo nodded. “You can have my bed, I can sleep on the sofa.”</p><p>Rey starts to protest. “I can sleep on the couch. I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”</p><p>Kylo’s face hints at a smile. “I’ve slept in worse places.”</p><p>“So have I.” Rey mutters.</p><p>Kylo hears but chooses not to reply.</p><p>“There’s cell service here if you want to call anybody.”</p><p>Rey smiled cheekily. “So I can tell them I’m staying with a random guy in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” Kylo half smiles back, and Rey’s heart does a flip. He’s adorable!</p><p>“Okay.” Rey tries to act calm and composed while pulls out her phone to call Leia, but sees she had texted</p><p>
  
</p><p>After Rey finishes with her phone, she looks up at Kylo and tentatively smiles.</p><p>“So, what do you do for entertainment here?” She asks.</p><p>“Uh, I usually just go to bed. Not much else to do.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s ok!” She smiles brightly, hoping to put him at ease. “I’m pretty tired anyway.”</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll be right back.” Kylo stands up and goes into the small bedroom to change the sheets and grab extra blankets from the closet.<br/>
When he returns, Rey is gone. He looks around in a panic before he hears noises from the kitchen. He peeks his head in to find her wishing the bowls</p><p>“You don’t need to do that.”</p><p>Rey starts and turns around.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do, after all, I’m throwing you out onto the couch.”</p><p>Kylo just looks at her for a few moments. “The bed is ready so you can go to sleep now.”</p><p>Rey finished drying the last spoon, uncomfortably, since Kylo was still watching her from the doorway. He just stood there, even as she started moving towards him. She mentally shrugged and squeezed past, her tits brushing against his chest.</p><p>Rey restrained a gasp at the contact, even as she felt herself getting wet. Why was it that one tiny bit of contact from this man made her more aroused than all of the other men she’s dated? God, looking back, she doesn’t even think she has been aroused by the slightest touch of a man at all.</p><p>She beelines to the bedroom and shuts the door, leaning against it as she tries to rationalize the night. It has been one hell of a day, and now she was staying at a sexy hermit’s house in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>In the living room, Kylo is doing similarly, only he is face down on the couch, bemoaning the fact he had stupidly stood in the doorway so she had to brush past him LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT. And then she escaped to the bedroom. He had just scared her off, he knew it. But what is he even worried about? He knows she’s leaving tomorrow, why is he so worried about making a good impression? Hell, he should be scaring her off. She’d probably tell her stupid friends about HIS valley and they’d all come, and then his secret would be out. His brain tells him this but his heart wants otherwise.</p><p>The next morning, Kylo is up with the sun, as usual. After taking care of his animals, he starts making his usual breakfast of oatmeal.</p><p>Rey, on the other hand, has been up almost the entire night, not able to sleep in the new environment. Her brain also keeps overthinking every interaction her had had with Kylo last night. She can’t get the chest touch out of her head, it’s making her wet even now.</p><p>Rey finally gives in and pads over to the door to lock it before pulling the oversized sweater off and slipping her fingers in her pants. She starts slowly teasing at her clit while pinching her hard nipple, before she can’t take the pressure anymore and slips a finger inside her cunt, slowly moving it in and out, imagining it’s Kylo’s finger.</p><p>Thinking of Kylo makes her more aroused, if that’s even possible, and she’s easily able to slip the other finger in. Rey moans as she starts pumping her fingers slowly in and out or her cunt. Realizing her mistake, she claps a hand over her mouth and continues. She’s practically dripping on the blankets now, and she knows for a fact this will be the best orgasm she’s ever had. She moves her hand back to her clit and whimpers, imagining it’s Kylo’s. A few seconds later, she comes, her back arching off the bed and toes curling. Shit, that had been the best orgasm of her life. Rey can’t help but think about what it would be like if it was actually Kylo doing it. She lays on the bed for a few minutes afterward, waiting for her breathing and heartbeat to return to normal.</p><p>Kylo doesn’t stop thinking about Rey as he broodily eats his oatmeal, hunched over the table. He’s considering knocking on the door when she comes in, in her usual clothes, much to Kylo’s disappointment.</p><p>“Hi.” Rey says softly, and Kylo realizes he’s been looking at her for too long again.</p><p>“Hi.” Kylo lifts another spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth. “Help yourself.”</p><p>Rey nods and tosses her jacket on the nearest chair back. After filling a bowl, she dives in, and Kylo watches with amusement.</p><p>“You like oatmeal?” He asks her.</p><p>Rey just nods, her mouth full. She feels her cheeks heat as she senses Kylo looking at her, his intense gaze painfully reminding her what she had done in his bedroom not ten minutes before.</p><p>Kylo finally nods back and resumes eating his oatmeal.</p><p>Rey is feeling increasingly uncomfortable and feels a strange sense of not wanting to leave. But that makes no sense, because at the same time she doesn’t want to be there. Rey is sure she is only imagining it, but the silence in the room seems to be getting tenser. She wiggles a little bit in her chair.</p><p>“Do you get bored here?” Rey blurts out.</p><p>“No.” Kylo said, not even looking up at first, but then he does, meeting her brown eyes with his hazel ones. “Yeah, yeah, I do, actually. I’m not really sure why I said that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Rey ponders that for a moment. “Then why do you live out here?”</p><p>Kylo looks back down at his now-empty bowl, then back at her, clenching his massive hand around his spoon.</p><p>“Because I want to be away from everybody! I don’t want to have to talk to anyone or be pressured into anything I don’t want to do. I just want to be left alone!” He almost shouts the words.</p><p>Rey is surprised about how much emotion he radiated. Definitely anger and frustration, but something else, too, that was raw and undefinable. Whatever it was, Rey does not want to stay and figure it out. She had witnessed enough angry people in her life to know when it was time for her to disappear.</p><p>“I’ll leave you be then.” She says quietly. “Thank you for feeding me and letting me stay the night, though.”</p><p>Kylo just nods, AGAIN, embarrassed by his outburst and knowing there was no way in hell she’d ever come back now.</p><p>Rey hurries to the pen where Roxy spent the night and quickly gets her ready. Rey is glad to be going home after such a strange night, and by the way Roxy keeps tossing her head to go faster, Rey guesses she’s ready too.</p><p>Kylo watches her as she rides up the hill and out of the valley. There goes the only girl I’ve ever wanted to know better he thinks wryly, and turns to go inside his little house, shoulders slumped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has conflicted emotions upon her return home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I had school finals, plus Christmas preparations, but then I got sick (not COVID) and didn't feel like doing anything else, so here it is. </p><p>The next chapter is already in progress, so expect that soon! </p><p>Thanks for reading guys! I already have 270 hits in only a month and I'm really happy about that! It's crazy to think that many people have read my work. </p><p>Last thing, I have a mood board up on chapter 1! So if you're a returning reader go check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the way back from Kylo's valley, Rey can't</span>
  <span> get Kylo out of her head. It seems sad to her that he seemingly lives there alone, without many guests or entertainment.  What is a young, handsome, American even doing living in the middle of England by himself? He has no telly, no WiFi, and no technology that she could see. What did he do all day? She supposes he just does stuff around his little farm until it was time to sleep. Not an awful lifestyle, but not ideal either, in Rey’s opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxy cheerfully walks along the stream that led to Leia’s property, oblivious to Rey’s internal conflict. Rey stops her and checks her phone map, surprised to find she actually isn’t far from Leia’s house, only about three miles, in a straight line. Chewie’s path yesterday had been far from straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why he lives there all alone, Rox,” Rey mutters. “There must be a reason he wants to be alone so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxy flicks her ears back but offers no response. Rey considers pinning his location on Maps, but ultimately decides not to, why would she go back? He had made it very clear he had wanted to be alone. Rey forces her thoughts into her plans for the summer and tries to stop thinking about him for the rest of the ride home. When she returns, Leia is waiting for her, and she gives Rey a big hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you're safe.” She says. “I was so worried when I saw the storm clouds building up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly just glad Chewie just had the sense of mind to come back here.” Rey pulls out of the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, too. So, where did you stay the night? Was it with the Becketts? Their house is near here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is in a quandary. She knows Kylo wouldn’t want her to say she stayed with him, and knowing Leia, she would ride over and introduce herself to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it was just a rental house…over there.” She points in the opposite direction of Kylo’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia eyes her skeptically. “But you came from that direction,” Nodding behind Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey internally rolls her eyes. “It got a little rough so I took a roundabout way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey actually had ridden in the direction she told Leia Chewie had gone in the past, and it was true, it was a rough path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia seems to accept this explanation. “Well, I’m glad you are back. I’m going to keep Chewie in his stable and smaller paddock until I can get the fence raised, okay? I’ve already called someone that can do it, but he can’t come until Saturday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods “Thanks, Leia. I’ll probably be back this weekend sometime. I have work at Poe’s all this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Text me.” Leia turns around to head back into the house. “I’m sure Roxy would like a hot bath!” She calls over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs. That's the last thing she wants to do, she feels emotionally and physically drained from the night, but she knows if she doesn’t put Roxy first Leia will be disappointed in her, especially since she had been nice enough to let Rey ride her special horse. So Rey limps into the barn and pampers Roxy, even cleaning out her stall and giving her some hay before walking to the bus stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, back at the apartment she shares with Finn and Rose, she takes a hot shower to soothe her aching bones and bruises before tumbling into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wakes around 3:00 pm, hungry and feeling down. She heads into the small kitchen and opens the pantry, which she finds well stocked with snacks. That’s the best part about Rose, she’s always worrying about Rey’s eating habits and keeps a lot of quick meals around, knowing Rey will not cook. Rummaging around, she doesn’t find anything appetizing, so she opens the freezer, revealing a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. Grabbing that and a spoon, she takes the lid off and scoops a large bite into her mouth. She also finds a mini frozen apple pie, which she slips in the oven for a few minutes before crashing on the couch with food and remote in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey opens Netflix and goes into her queue, only to wade through Finn’s action movies and Rose’s historical romances before giving up and settling on The Queen’s Gambit. She had heard good things about it and had never seen it, and now was a good time as any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the first show ended and the next one was loading, Rey’s thoughts kept wandering to Kylo. How long since he had seen a movie? How long since he had had ice cream? She hadn’t seen a car, only a horse in a pasture behind his house, so she supposed that’s how he got his groceries. It seemed like a lonely and rather sad way to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seemed sad and bitter, somehow, and Rey wonders if living like that is a choice. But he’s a grown man, he can make his own decisions about where he would want to live, so he must like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Rey flops back down on the couch. He just keeps invading her thoughts, and she doesn’t know why! He had made it clear, leave him alone. Even though that was easy physically for Rey, she still kept thinking about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is very glad when Rose and Finn get home from classes. They provide a welcome distraction, which Rey heartily needs by dinner time. They decide to get takeout, at least </span>
  <span>Rose decides, in celebration of Rey’s safe return from her adventure the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food and movie, which Finn picks out, he has much better taste in movies than Rey, does wonders for her mood, for the time being, that is. As soon as she falls into bed she is hit with a feeling she can’t quite identify. It’s not dread, loneliness,  fear, or sadness, but similar to those emotions.  It is unsettling and Rey wakes up tired the next morning. She feels better however, and while there is a lingering darkness in the back of her mind she feels more cheerful. She heads to work, at her friend Poe Dameron’s coffee shop, and starts her shift with a happy face and big smile. That is until she sees a young couple sitting together at one of the cafe’s outdoor tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey? You alright?” Poe waves a hand in front of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey snaps her head to look at him with a start. “Oh, yeah, sorry about that.” She says with a forced laugh. “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe gives her a funny look. “Uh, you were over frothing that milk and when I came over, you were just looking out into nowhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks down with horror. The milk had been frothed into oblivion, the cup only was half full and it was all foam.  “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. I just got distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looks worried. “No, it’s alright. Let me finish up this order. Why don’t you make yourself something and take a break. You look like you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey beams at him. “Thanks Poe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly makes herself a chai latte, her favorite, and takes it to one of the small tables. The couple she had been staring at are still there, sitting close to each other even though they don’t need to. While she had been “spaced out” she had finally identified the weird feeling from last night. It wasn’t loneliness, it was aching. Aching to have someone that loves her and cherishes her, unlike all of her other boyfriends she had had. God, she hadn’t even made it to the second date with most of them, let alone anything deeper. Rey has complex emotions and nobody seems to understand that, once they learnt of her past they all left, just like... her parents. Rey quickly put a lid on those thoughts, she knew from experience that going along those lines never got her anywhere but sad. But still, there had to be somebody out there that would love her and take care of her.  Rose had found Finn, who was an incredibly sweet and understanding man. Rey knew he wasn’t right for her but Rose and him made a perfect couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For a split second, Rey considered leaving and living somewhere else. Just giving up on marriage, sex, and love and living only for herself. Then she laughed out loud, realizing she would literally be living the same lifestyle as Kylo, who she had thought lived a miserable life. Yet here she was, a small part of her wanting it. What a hypocrite she was. No wonder nobody wants her. Then she sobered as she realized that may be the exact reason Kylo is living alone.


 Because nobody wanted him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey goes to visit Kylo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the next chapter! This is my favorite so far! Things start picking up and Hux is mentioned! No, this isn't going to be just fluff and smut. There is a complex backstory on Kylo. Also, smut is coming! According to my outline, it'll be in chapter 8, but it may end up being sooner. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After her break, Rey reenters the cafe with a slightly less troubled mind. Even if she can’t help herself get a date, she could help a lonely, handsome man that lives like a hermit. Even though she knows she could never have a romantic relationship with him, he must be at least 15 years older than her, it would help her, by helping him. Even the thought of a shopping spree made her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better?” Poe asks her when she enters the preparation area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, much better, thanks.” Rey bites her lip a little before going for it. “Could I have Friday afternoon off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looks at the ceiling, appearing to be deep in thought. “Sure. I don’t think I need you. I can call in Gwen if I need to. You deserve time off after all that double shift pulling lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gives him a big grin. “Thanks Poe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next couple of days seem to drag. Rey feels like she’s stuck in a loop. Wake up, get ready, work, dinner, sleep. The great thing was that Rey had never been less stressed in her life! She had always had to do both work and school year round and she was so glad she had taken a break from her education this summer. Finally, Friday rolls around. Finn is nice enough to let Rey borrow his car since the college campus isn’t too far away and he claims he needs exercise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her morning shift at the cafe, Rey heads to the shops. She buys a couple of Ben and Jerry’s pints, some potato chips, bagels, and popcorn for food, the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elf</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  and a soft black sweater on impulse. She guesses his size is an XL but she figures if it ends up being too big it isn’t like he can’t wear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Rey goes home for dinner and sleep, knowing she has a big day ahead of her tomorrow. She sets her alarm for 7:30, knowing she’ll regret that as soon as it goes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, at 7:30 when the alarm starts ringing Rey wakes up enough to hit the snooze button, promptly falling into a blissful half asleep daze. Finally, knowing she is wasting time on her only day off, she drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She grabs a bagel and packs the rest of her gifts in a backpack with an ice pad for the ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She catches the bus, barely, and happily walks the last bit to Leia’s, taking a bit longer from her heavy backpack weighing her down.  She is sure Chewie will be glad to see her, since he’s been cooped up this week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurriedly gets him tacked up and mounts, excited but a little nervous about what she’s about to do. Chewie is happy too, he pricks his ears and prances a little as they head out of the yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Leia!” Rey calls when she sees her working in the garden. “I’ll be gone until the afternoon, I’m having a picnic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but I’m calling if you aren’t home by dark.” Leia yells at Chewie’s retreating haunches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey just waves behind her in answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they are in the open, Chewie is tossing his head and prancing even more, obviously eager to run. Rey lets him go into a fast gallop, laughing at the pleasure of running free, her eyes tearing from the wind, hair streaming behind her. They quickly reach Kylo’s house, Rey having memorized the path from Google Maps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo is grooming his big black horse, Silencer, when Silencer suddenly looks towards the hills and neighs, a mighty sound that startles Kylo. He quickly turns and searches for whatever Silencer had thought needed to be welcomed. He finds it easily, a big brown horse trotting down the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo feels his mouth gape open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that… it can’t be.” He gasps. He leaves Silencer and vaults the fence, jogging in the direction that the unknown horse is heading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His original thought was quickly confirmed when the brown horse gallops closer and he sees the girl’s petite frame hidden behind the long mane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Rey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why on earth had she come back? Kylo feels a small smile creep onto his face as the horse stops in front of him, giving a small rear in protest. Rey hops off of him and pats him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” He hears Rey say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi.” Kylo is still a bit shocked she was here, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind for the first few days after she had shown up, and it was a bit strange to see her here, standing in front of him, giving him a small, tentative smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip on yourself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brain is shouting at himself. She’s obviously here for a reason, there would be no way she’d be here for any other reason after he had yelled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” His brain finally comes back from being lost in her smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kind of a long story. Can I come in? I brought snacks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighs. That really doesn’t sound good. But his heart had dropped along with her face, so he decides to hear her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You can put your horse in that pasture.” He points to one the farthest away from Silencer’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile has returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! Be right back in five minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey almost runs as she pulls Chewie along to the pasture. She takes his saddle and bridle off, and he immediately goes off to graze and roll his sweat off. She tries not to appear too eager on her way back to the house, but knows she is utterly failing, that is, until she sees Kylo staring at her with a neutral face. Then she calms down, hurriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she reaches him, he turns to the house and opens the door for her, Rey suddenly feeling shy next to his towering bulk. She scoots into the house and plops on the beanbag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable,” Kylo says wryly, taking a seat himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey glances at him and then shrugs her backpack off of her shoulders and opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought some things I thought you might like,” Rey says. “Things you probably run out of pretty quick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo leans forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stops rummaging around in her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo rolls his eyes. “Why did you bring me stuff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks down. “That’s the long story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo doesn’t say anything, so Rey takes that as a go-ahead sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just thought you’d like something special.” Rey can’t meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to buy some stuff for a random stranger and come barging back in when you were told to go away?” Kylo’s voice raises. “Did someone tell you to come here and spy on me or something? Hux?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels her own anger start to rise, shyness forgotten. “No! I have no idea whoever the fuck Hux is. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be nice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I lied to someone I hold in very high regard to protect your privacy! You just seemed so lonely and I thought you needed someone to do something nice for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets up and throws her backpack at him. “Here. Enjoy your fucking food by yourself like you seem to want. I’m leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slams the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo peeks inside the bag. Potato chips? Ice cream? It had been so long since he had had those.  Maybe Rey is telling the truth. Maybe she is just trying to be nice, although that would be a first in Kylo’s life. Decision made, he leaves the pack on the floor and barges out of the house, running full speed towards Rey, who is in the pasture walking towards her horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey! Wait!” He sees that she stops and turns towards him, and for a second he thinks she might listen to him after all. But she promptly flips him off and continues walking. That convinces him. No spy would be this adamant about leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” He shouts. She stops again, shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is conflicted about what she should do. On one hand, she wants to forgive him and go back. But then again, he had yelled at her, twice. He shouts again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That does it. Rey turns and waits by the gate as he jogs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” He stops and looks around, clearly uncomfortable. He never has been good with this sort of thing. “I’m sorry I yelled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks up at him with a cynical eye and says nothing for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll forgive you if you tell me why the hell you think I’m a spy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hell is Hux.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo visibly winces. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then no deal.” Rey turns back to the pasture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just… deeply personal. I don’t do personal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stops again. Ok. Well, she certainly understands that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it illegal.” She looks him right on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not on my end. Something illegal was done to me, but I’m not hiding from the law or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey decides to trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Why don’t we go get some ice cream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiles for real this time, and Rey almost melts at his smile. His plush pink lips pull aside to reveal lopsided white teeth. A perfect smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Kylo goes into the kitchen to serve up the ice cream. Rey follows him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought movies, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo turns, a funny half smirk on his face. “I don’t have a tv.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs. He still seems determined to be difficult. “I brought my laptop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirks for real this time. “In your backpack? I almost did own a computer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gives him a sarcastic smile and leaves from the kitchen to set up her computer. Kylo brings in the ice cream to find her bending over her computer, hip cocked. God she has a nice ass. His cock twitches at the thought and he tears his eyes away from her and sits on the beanbag. Rey turns around at the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter? Or Elf?” She says. “I know it’s kind of weird choices but I didn’t know what you like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Harry Potter. And I like pretty much anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pops the dvd into the computer and sets it down on the low table in front of the beanbag and sits cross legged next to Kylo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen Harry Potter?” She asks him, taking a small bite of ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kylo tries not to stare as he watches her lips close around the spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, neither have I.” Rey presses the play button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first thirty minutes of the movie, Kylo really isn’t watching it. He’s trying to figure out how the hell this happened. He woke up this morning prepared to do his normal routine and a couple of hours later he’s watching a movie and eating ice cream with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why on earth would she take time out of her day to come watch a movie with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ice cream is gone, Rey jumps up and grabs the potato chips and two mugs of water. They munch through the whole movie. When it’s over, Kylo turns to Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stills her computer shutting down and looks at him. She doesn’t really want to tell him the truth, but he obviously isn’t going to let her get away with half answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was here the first time, I was trying to figure out why you were living here all alone. But then after I was back home, I was super upset with my life and relationships. I had a moment where I felt like just felt like giving up on regular life and moving somewhere alone where I only fulfilled myself. And then I realized that might be why you’re here. I decided maybe you’d like a little company once in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey feels a little embarrassed. She isn’t used to sharing her feelings, especially not with men, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>with not men she just met. Kylo’s face is hard to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just huffs out his breath. “I can’t honestly say I’m not glad for some human interaction. It’s hard to talk to animals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels relief wash over her. He doesn’t seem mad or upset.  “So, I can come again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not.” Kylo gets up. “Sounds like you need it as much as I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles cheekily, showing her dimples. “What kinds of junk food do you like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh anything. Just get whatever you like.” He picks up the mugs and takes them into the kitchen. He wants to ask her when she will be back, but doesn’t want to appear too eager. After all, just this morning he was yelling at her to go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well, I’ll be back next Saturday. It’s my only day off.” Rey unpacks the last of the things she bought him and piles them on a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here I forgot. I thought you’d like this.” She tosses the sweater at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stares at it so long she thinks has offended him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But actually, he’s fighting back his emotions. It had been years since he had received such a personal gift, and after all the kindness Rey has shown to him, it’s just too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says hoarsely, pulling it on and looking down at it.  “It’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles brightly. He was quickly learning that was one of her best qualities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you next week!” She gives him a small wave and skips off to tack up Chewie for the ride home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys :-) I know it's been a while. I had a really bad period in my life, and this fic just wasn't helping me anymore, if that makes sense. Neither was the Star Wars fandom in general. I've been having a really rough four months, and I let this story go, pushed it to the back of my mind. I started watching Harry Potter for the first time and that helped me a lot with my emotional issues, just having something new to focus on. Star Wars has always been a part of my life, and I needed something new. I emmersed myself into Harry Potter, in the movies and fanfics. I also started writing a (currently) 56,000 word story based in the Harry Potter world (which is partially uploaded, if you like Harry Potter and want to check it out) </p>
<p>I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm thinking on the direction I want to take it. I had been planning on this huge storyline with lots of complicated plot twists, but now I'm thinking of more just smut and subtle history. </p>
<p>Anyway, a new chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. <br/>-docdetective</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>